


He is my sun.

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bad Puns, Cute, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he is my sun, over glorified, bright, hurtful if you look at him for too long and almost always in your face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is my sun.

He is my sun. I am neither his moon nor stars. I am nothing to him but he is the world to me. I love him dearly, he means everything to me but I mean nothing to him. Sure I may be a small star to him but that’s nothing to compare to my thoughts of him. I glorify him in every possible way, I make him out to be this wonderful person when in reality he’s just another boy. Love has blinded me, if I wasn’t in love with him I’d be annoyed, enraged by him even. Recently I’ve realized he’s not the beautiful sunshine I thought he was. He is my sun. He is lovely to admire from afar and people love to talk to him, look at him and even fawn over. From a distance he is lovely, he seems to be so much superior to me. This was before I realized I was worth something, I don't need to glorify someone to make myself feel better. To him I may be nothing but to someone else I am the world. I am someone's sun, I am the person they love, I am the person they glorify on a daily basis because they have nothing. I mean something to someone else and who cares about him. He does not care about me.

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry this was all over the place, it's a mess but bare with me now.


End file.
